


The Feeling of Flight

by Angela_writes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Pharmedic, Pharmercy, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela_writes/pseuds/Angela_writes
Summary: A high school AU pharmercy fic. Swiss student Angela Ziegler moves to america for her aunt's new job opportunities, and she might meet someone she never expected. Despite my username, Angela Ziegler is not a self insert, she is a pre-existing character in Overwatch.





	1. Descent

        So many changes, why did they all have to happen so soon? Thought Angela. A new school seemed okay, but a new country? Unthinkable. An unmistakable ding chimed in, “please fasten your seatbelts, we are now prepared for takeoff. In our beautiful destination of Salt Lake City, our estimated time of arrival is 2:00 P.M. Mountain Time.”  
She leaned against the window and wondered “why did we have to leave Geneva? Even though it’s for job opportunities for my aunt, it just somehow feels… unfair to be leaving the place I’ve called home for 15 years. Switzerland may not be the perfect country, but America certainly isn’t. Would my new classmates tease me for being foreign? Would I feel out of place? Would I feel… lonely?”  
The airplane interrupted her anxious train of thought with a gentle roll back, before a blasting acceleration forward. It felt like a rocket launch to her, The size of the huge plane definitely added to the fantasy. The ground became more and more distant as the plane flew up. The thought that maybe Americans would be welcoming gave her a warm sensation on the otherwise cool cabin.

        Eventually the tender voice came back, saying “We have reached cruising altitude, you are now free to roam about the cabin.” She dropped her shoulders and realized that she was so tense, everything beamed out and relaxation was out of the question. Everything just felt empty as the plane made its voyage, from mountains, to forests, to the ocean. Eventually she managed to close her eyes and slip into a slumber.

 

…

 

        In a groggily shaken state, Angela managed to hear “descent” and jolted up to see ground below them. It never occurred to her how a different continent could be so alike to Europe. The same sky floats above, the people live in a similar way, or at least as close as comparable when talking about Americans. Her aunt chimed in, “We’ve finally made it! It looks somewhat less lustrous than the postcards, but I guess that’s to be expected”. The collective slap of the fold out trays gave Angela a little more energy, they’re like a drummer’s corps for frequent travelers like her. She hasn’t traveled much lately though, her aunt dislikes it.

  
        The first breath of American air Angela felt as she walked into the airport was very sweet and welcoming. The sight of all of these people stereotyped to be rude cogs in a cynical machine were busy people with interesting lives. Soldiers, workers, business owners, vacationers, they all had a home, a plan, and a purpose in a thriving castle of commerce. There was much more diversity there too- In Switzerland, they were mostly white skinned people with different heritage.  
Her aunt guided her down the halls of the airport before picking up their luggage. They picked up theirs after waiting for many suitcases to pass, and started walking out the door. The light outside was blinding and hazy after the long ride from Europe, the taxi was promptly waiting for them under the shadow of another entrance. A cool breeze rolled across as Angela examined the taxi and got in, embracing its lovely scent.

  
        The taxi gradually made its way through the city, where old and new buildings alike rested. There were mostly churches and restaurants but it still seemed like a very exciting city no matter how one experienced it. Lush trees lined the walkways and the sun shined through patches of clouds on a bustling city life at its center. Even though nearly indescribable, the chatter from the cluttered groups of people were much more distinctly speaking English when compared to crowds in Europe.

  
        Angela’s aunt talked away with the driver about where they came from, where they were moving, and more on the way to the new house. They stopped in a quaint little home in a very big neighborhood. The house was smaller than many houses around it, but looked very pristine and nice as the others. Even from the outside, she felt a sense of wellness and positivity from the house.  
They made a slow walk in, as her aunt remarked “This is our new home!” with a grand sense of glee. Angela rushed into her room and started laying things out, when a depressing thought set in. They won’t go back to Geneva as home, it would only be a vacation. They had to settle down in a new country, meaning that speaking english wasn’t just for school or for fun, it was an everyday reality now.  
Angela just finished setting up her computer when the doorbell rang, almost making her hit her head under her desk. She scrambled out of her room and around the hall to see her aunt chatting with an apparent new neighbor. She had darker skin, which looked very elegant in the harsh daylight.

  
        She turned her attention and said “You must be Angela, I have a daughter around your age, what grade are you in?”. Angela felt slightly embarrassed because of her ungraceful approach, and said “I’m… going into sophomore year”. The neighbor lit up, and replied “oh, then you are the same age! You might see her at registration, her name is Fareeha… My name is Ana Amari by the way, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” After Ms. Amari left, Angela made her way back to her room. The cool shade compared to the outside made her feel secure and comfortable. She booted up her computer; a slight glare blurred the windows logo. There was an email notification after the launch, and found a message from her former english students penpal (and ex-boyfriend), Genji Shimada. Her immediate reaction was “Why does he want to talk to me again?!”. His message read:

  
_Dear Angela, I think you look as beautiful as ever today! I’m still willing to have a romantic relationship with you if you would be willing to. I miss our loving messages and believe you may have made a mistake in breaking up with me. That’s okay, I can forgive you. I love you with all my heart. -Genji_

  
        Her immediate thought was “I guess he can’t hold back his idiotic thoughts” and blocked him. Angela’s bad memories came back to her. Genji would only talk about himself and “how great he was”. He didn’t even know that much about Angela in the first place, it really wasn’t meant to work out. It was very boring and draining for Angela, to say the least. In fact, the whole scenario made her wonder if she only liked girls after all. “Maybe America could give me a better chance at relationships”, she wondered. Angela’s stomach violently growled and she remembered how she hadn’t eaten all day because of the flight and moving in. Oh well, she figured, dinner would be ready soon enough. After unpacking bedding, blankets, and such, she lounged on the bed, there wasn’t much left to do besides that, somehow lying still for so long was still tiring. Her aunt called, “Angela! Dinner is ready!” and she curled up out of bed and back to the kitchen. You can’t think about girls on an empty stomach, she jokingly thought.


	2. Registration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela gets used to living in America and meets some new friends. She meets her neighbor's daughter, Fareeha, and bonds with her.

        Angela had a sound sleep guided by the wonder of her new home. There wasn’t much to do within the first few days, just a lot of unpacking and boiling hot car rides. The American spirit gave her plenty of energy in an otherwise uneventful period of time for her and her aunt. Despite the two’s common similarities, Angela’s aunt was very sluggish and disinterested in the process of moving in and decorating their new home. It wasn’t a negative change for her, either. Her new job was translating cartoons into German; she was always an enthusiastic English student with great performance. Something just… felt wrong to her about the concept of a new beginning after the fact. Something like that entails a lot of effort to learn about her new city, learn her new neighbors, and say goodbye to everything in her old home.

       Registration crept up on the two, Angela had to shake her aunt out of bed to remind her that it was time for them to go to it. A golden light crept over the trees and they drove slowly through the winding neighborhood, The suburbs were always so much more charming to them. Through the businesses, they finally made it there, Baroque High School. It loomed over them, casting a shadow all the way across the street. A small array of windows dotted the outside of the school, it seemed so intimidating to see. Their awed approach was interrupted by a certain enthusiastic neighbor. Ana ran up to Angela and her aunt, followed by a tall girl. Angela’s eyes grazed past and locked onto the girl immediately. Her dark skin looked enchanting, her expression was kind and inviting, everything felt so right about her to Angela. 

       The girl ran up to meet the others, and said with an endearing tone, “Hi, my name’s Fareeha.” she turned to Angela and said “I’m happy to be your new classmate! Let’s go sign up for our classes.” Angela made an uneasy response “o-ok, where are we supposed to go?”  With a tender tone, Fareeha said “follow me, I remember where all of the registration stuff is.” They continued their conversation as they walked inside the building, the wide and spacious halls gave Angela an experience of wonder. 

“Thank you, I just moved in, everything around here is a new sight.”

“No problem, I’m happy to help. I’m sure you’ll love it here.”

“Are they very welcoming here? I just moved here from Europe and I get a little… anxious sometimes.”

“Oh, I know, my mom told me all about you. And for your question, they’re okay, but my friend group is much better, you can always hang out with us.”

“That sounds fantastic, thank you so much!”

“No problem-- we can also hang out before school starts, we do live next to each other, after all.”

“That sounds very good! When and where should we meet?”

“How about the neighborhood’s park at 9?”

“Alright, I’ll make sure to be there!”

        The two turned around another hall corner and group of fold out tables awaited them. For a few, they both had to monotonously exchange papers, schedules and forms among them. It didn’t take that long, but in the moment it felt like an endless train of plain paperwork. At the final desk they both received their schedules. The line of students afterwards followed into the cafeteria. Fareeha and Angela were scanning over all of the forms, schedules, and so on they received until seeing the big crowds of students from the entrance of the cafeteria. Fareeha automatically turned to a circle of two tall boys and some shorter students. A tall latino guy from the group turned, noticed her and shouted “Hey Fareeha!” and a few of the others waved. Fareeha started dashing and Angela tried very hard to keep up, Fareeha was just too quick to reunite with her friend group. As Angela made her way back, the white guy of the tall pair said “We met some new freshman, they’re actually pretty great! Their names are Lúcio and Hana. Why don’t you introduce me to that girl next to you, Fari?” 

        Fareeha quickly replied “Oh, this is Angela, she just moved here, I bet she’d it pretty well into our friend group. And Angela, this is Gabe, Jack, and the freshmen.” Gabe responded with a concerned tone, “Is she… you know… str- OOF!” Jack softly elbowed him before he could finish his sentence, and they shared a jolly laugh, while Fareeha gave a disapproving glance and Angela remained clueless. Hana and Lúcio snickered, and they all conversed more, much of which seemed like white noise to Angela. She figured they’d probably explain their dialect differences later. Americans in actual conversation were much less formal and precise than she’s assumed from all of her lessons about english. Angela’s aunt called out, “It’s time to go home sweetie! We need to unpack some extra things in the garage!” Angela made a hand gesture towards the door and left the group. Pharah shouted “See you tomorrow morning!” while Angela and her aunt made their exit from the school. Angela felt a wave of sadness from leaving her newfound friends. They all filled her with happiness; She felt it the most from Fareeha though. Something about her filled her with joy and welcoming. Seeing Fareeha made Angela feel at home despite having just moved there.

        Thinking about Fareeha made the car ride feel like 5 seconds long for Angela. She was utterly shocked when her house appeared before her. When she got inside, she walked with such a manner that it seemed like she was floating to her back yard. She started dancing outside with the thoughts of seeing Fareeha the next morning. Angela was so lucky to have met someone like her. Time flew by in Angela’s glee, soon eating her dinner outside, and floating around her backyard in the soft light of the evening. Before she realized it, it was already into the hours of the night, her aunt didn’t feel the need to interrupt Angela when she was the happiest she had been since arriving in America. She stumbled through the darkness of the small house and collapsed down on her bed, exhausted but content.

        A golden light danced upon Angela and she slowly rose out of her bed. The time read: 8:44 A.M.. She blitzed into the bathroom and rapidly shook the toothbrush around in her mouth. Not a very tidy effort but she only cared about arriving at the park on time. The comb ran back and forth through her light hair with remarkable speed. Her aunt sipped tea while watching her niece storm through the living room and yell “I am meeting Fareeha at the park, I have no time for breakfast, I have to go, bye!”. Her aunt nodded and Angela flew out the door as soon as she received approval. She made her way along the sidewalk, under the rich green trees faster than she’d run in a very long time. She soon arrived at the park and checked her phone; The time was 8:56, she gulped down plenty of water from the shining drinking fountain, the water felt disgustingly bitter compared to what she was used to, and she reclined on a metal bench. There was a vast expanse of grass and a cool breeze. The sun hadn’t been up for long enough for it to be hot, The park made her forget she had just pushed herself to her physical limit with its majesty. 

        Fareeha came into view after a short amount of time had past, she looked calmed and held a thermos in her hand. Angela couldn’t help but have a smile spread across her pale face. Fareeha looked joyed as she jogged over to Angela. Fareeha reclined on the bench and started their conversation,

“Good morning Angela!”

“Good morning Fareeha, I’m happy to see you.”

“‘same to you.”

“How are you?”

“Good, how about you?”

“I’m doing very well, my aunt is very happy that I met new friends, I’m just so happy to have met you!   


        An electronic sound emitted from Fareeha’s pocket and she frantically picked it up. Angela asked, “what is it?”. Fareeha responded, “Oh, Gabe’s just texting me, he said ‘you two look like an old marr- AGH!”. Fareeha started shaking and furiously texting back. Angela inquired, “what’s wrong? Did he insult you?”

“No, no, don’t worry, he can see the park from his house and he’s just messing with me.”

“Did he upset you though?”

“Well, not really, I just really wish he’d think before he speaks sometimes, but I guess it did a little.”

“I think you should bring that up with him then.”

“Well, he’s not the easiest person to approach, it would be better if I just didn’t.”

“Fareeha, I care about you and I think you should be upfront about your emotions if he upsets you.”

“Th-Thank you, I guess I’ll talk to him about it, I just need to think about  _ how  _ to bring it up with him.” 

“How about this: Gabe, I know you mean well but sometimes you upset me with things that you say to me on impulse.”

“That works, I’ll text him that now, thank you so much.”

“No problem, Fareeha; I noticed your friends called you Fari, c-could I call you that?”

“Hah, I would love for you to call me Fari.”

        The two waited in a tense air (for more reasons than one) for a few minutes, when the text tone rang from Fareeha’s phone again. Fareeha quickly said, “He texted me back ‘can do, I didn’t realize that I made you feel that way, I’ll try to keep from doing that again in the future.’ Thank you so much, Angela, you’re amazing.”

Angela responded “No problem… would… you like to hug?” 

Fareeha stared blankly for a second, Angela could see hints of blush tones in her skin, before Fareeha embraced her and loudly replied “I would love to!”


End file.
